Sins of the Father
by Beast513
Summary: Me and my cousin's first fanfic. It came from a dream my cousin had and has since been refined and altered into a story. -What happens when those who have been hurt force the sins of the sinner onto his family? What happens


AN: This is my first fanfic and it is beta'd/ co-written with my cousin. It will have two OC's to act as villains. They will be bordering godike enemies. Will be abit AU with the past and some characters will seem OOC, hey it's fanfic you don't like don't read the damn thing. We will take constructive criticism if you do review, flames will be ignored.

"Normal Speech"

'Thoughts'

"**Demon Speech"**

'_**Demonic thoughts'**_

Chapter One:

How much should children be punished for a father's sin? Should they take the full force of it or should they not be punished at all? For the children of Madara Uchiha it was the former. Hated for their father's treachery and feared for their power, the Leaf decided that Madara's two sons should take their father's punishment after his death. Since they believed that death would be to quick, the Leaf along with the Uzumaki decided on a longer and more tormented punishment. When the First Hokage defeated the two and the Uzumaki began sealing them away they shouted how they would come back and destroy the Leaf down to the last man, woman and child. The seal put them in a stasis where they were trapped in a semi-conscious state that had them feeling the pain they had brought down among others. The seals were to be regularly checked and keep the two trapped in their torment forever, but sometimes fate is rarely so kind.

Without the seal being updated after Uzushio's destruction and the deaths of those in Leaf who knew of the two sealed monsters hidden away on a deserted island, time and the chakra of those imprisoned worn on the seals. No updates to the seals and no refilling of chakra to suppress the prisoner the seal broke.

(Deserted Island.)

Two figures could be seen laying on the ground in a cave, the sandy floor covered with debris from a destroyed tomb. The figure on the left planted his palms on the sand, grunting as he pushed himself to his feet. This figure glared towards the light his onyx eyes adjusting to the low light conditions of the cave. His black hair fell down in spikes behind him, stopping just below his shoulder blades. He wore a black shirt with sleeves going down to his pointed fingertips, much like an Inuzuka claws when using their Shikyaku no Jutsu, to obscure his hand-seals. covered with a breastplate and shoulder-guards colored in a dull crimson that looked to be from the era of the first shinobi world war. His black pants fell to his ankles closed toed black sandals barely making a noise upon the surface as he took a couple steps to the other figure. Most of his face was covered in shadows as he looked down at the figure next to him.

"Brother are you awake yet?" He asked in a deep tone as his foot nudged the stationary figure. The figure still laying twitched for a moment before slowly opening his eyes. Onyx meet Onyx as the two stared at each other, having not been able to truly see each other in years. "Yes it seems after who knows how many years, our slumber has been broken." The second voice said it a lighter but still masculine tone as it picked itself up. This figure's hair was shorter than the others, reaching stopping at the base of the skull styled into slightly tamed spikes. The figure wore similar armor to the other only differing in color as his was a metallic silver, under the armor one could only see mesh armor it's sleeves stopping halfway down the bicep. He wore black pants taped at the ends, regular black ninja sandals on it.

The two seemed to have an unspoken conversation before the headed towards the only opening of the cave, wincing slightly at the glare of the sun open their eyes revealing their faces. The figure with longer hair seemed to be fixed into a serious expression, his face resembling the late Madara Uchiha except for a scar just below his left eye going down his face and along his neck before vanishing into his shirt.

The other figure's face bared a resemblance to Madara but his features were softer and seemed to be younger than the other with a more laidback expression on his face a light smirk gracing his lips, the only thing ruining his slight boyish face was a thin scar starting at the bridge of nose carving it's way down and stopping at the jaw.

"The years have been kind to us, eh Kasen?" The younger looking brother asked his smirk widening slightly as he twisted and stretched his body testing how it responded after so much time being sealed.

"Yes our sealed state seemed to keep our bodies at their peak but we should spend a few days to make sure that all of our abilities are working so that's what we shall do for a week, more if need be then we shall do information gathering and see what has happened in are absence," Here the newly named Kasen turned to his brother. "Is that agreeable Enkou?" He asked and all he got was a nod from his brother.

(A week and a half later)(AN: Not gonna see their abilities yet, so just wait and see)

Enkou looked around the small town they were at in Lightning Country keeping an eye out for any ninja that could be used to get information out of. It took a few hours but he finally found one that looked non-descriptive and probably wouldn't be missed, the shinobi was of average height with no hair on his head with only a Kumo headband on it his eyes covered by sunglasses.(AN: One of the shinobi who had seen Sasuke take Killer Bee)

Trailing after him, Enkou waited for him to leave the town and when he did he jumped down behind him thrusting his fist toward the back of the ninja's head. The shinobi ducked under the strike before thrusting his elbow back and hitting Enkou's armor which stopped the hit from effecting him as he brought his fist down on the shinobi's shoulder sending him to him knees. Enkou then grabbed the shinobi's head and brought his knee up quickly smashing it into the ninja's face over and over again until he was knocked out. He scoffed at how easy the capture was before kicking the body up into the air and catching him over his shoulder.

Enkou quickly made his way to the camp he and his brother had made before throwing down the captured ninja. "Tsk he was to easy brother." He said as sat down on a nearby stump. Kasen said nothing as he walked up to the captured nin putting his hand upon his head beginning to extract information on what had happened after they were sealed.

"Hmm it's seems that a war is being prepared for and the jinchuriki are being sent away, pathetic in our time they were made for war now it seems like they are to pathetic to do anything." Kasen stated with a sneer as he jabbed forward his claws enforced with lightning chakra into the ninja's head killing him before burning the body with a simple fireball jutsu.

"It seems on one said are the united shinobi nations against a group called Akatsuki lead by someone calling themselves Madara Uchiha." He said with a chuckle as he knew his father was dead, they had buried him themselves. The body was still hidden away since only he and his brother knew it's location. Now the best things to do was make a solid game plan and the current idea going through his head causing a rare bloodthirsty grin to cross his face.

"Enkou we have no reason to join Akatsuki, " He asked his brother turning towards him. Enkou saw the grin on his brother's face causing him to get his own as he nodded. "and we aren't going to join any who allied themselves with Leaf let alone the Senju so how about we just cause chaos for this war?" He asked his brother both had frowned at the mention of the Leaf and Senju before Kasen finished his explanations. Enkou nodded to his brother's question.

{Yu no kuni - Land of Hot Water, 3 days later}

Team Samui was rushing to checking up on one of their scouts who hadn't reported in when he should have, the fact he was also scoping out the enemy's strength for the upcoming war was a cause for concern so they sent them out to check on him. Konoha had also sent a combat squad with a couple of trackers to help them if worse comes to worst they should be able to fight their way out of the situation and report to their villages. They had met with the team earlier today and they were now following a trail the Inuzuka's ninken had picked up from the bit of cloth they had of the ninja for just this purpose.

They had spent most of the morning following the scent and was getting to be around noon time when the Inuzuka told them that the scent seemed to end up ahead. Everyone sped up and jumped into a clearing that seemed to have been made into a camp for the two people who seemed to be standing there, looking as if they were waiting for them. The camp was fairly spartan with nothing out of place except for a burn spot with an almost melted slab of metal, the symbol of Kumo barely legible upon it.

"What took you so long, three days to check on a scout during a war when I remember when tracking squads were deployed at the end of the day if the scout hadn't reported." Kasen said as if they were pathetic for taking so long for such a response in a war.

"Where is J?" The blonde hair kunoichi asked. She was fair skinned with blonde shoulder length hair that framed her face and cold blue eyes. She had a _very_ generous bust, wearing a low cut top that showed mesh covered cleavage with what looked to be a flaked jacket wrapped around her stomach to act as a girdle and red forearm guards. Finishing off her outfit was a short skirt and calf-length boots.

"The weakling? You won't have to worry about him anymore." Kasen said his eyes drifting over to the large burn mark on the ground or more specifically the slap of metal in it. Samui followed the shinobi's eyes to the piece of metal and looked at it with her keen eyes before the widened slightly at Kumo's mark on it.

"You killed him." She stated as she looked at him with cold fury in her eyes. The ninja with them seemed to stiffen and glare at the two across from them.

"The weakling got what he deserved probably wasn't even a good fight." Enkou said his eyes alight with mischief and sadistic glee as he remembered smashing the shinobi's face in with his knee. The red-headed Kumo-nin lost it at the and charged the longer haired nin who she though was responsible for the capture and murder of their comrade, which she was half right about, her teammates following her as the Konoha team head for the shorter hair mystery nin surrounding him causing the nin to smirk at the possibility of a good fight.

**_  
Please tell us if you liked it or not and what would could do to make it better. Constructive criticism is always welcome and flames will be ignored.**


End file.
